


Love

by christarennerston



Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluffy, General fiction, Literature, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: You have loved Magnus for a while, but you promised yourself that you wouldn't say it before he did, even if you thought he was your perfect man





	

All that could be heard through my house was the tapping of my fingers. My date was late... yet again, but working with Kurt Wallander would do that to anyone. After all, my date was with the police department.

Magnus... I couldn't help but sigh at thinking of his brilliant blue eyes and his curly blonde locks. The man was perfect, even his height since he was 6'2" which was WAY taller than me, but still perfect. Don't even get me started on that beautiful smile. I loved him so much, but I couldn't say it, not yet, not until he did.

The doorbell rang and I straightened out my dress as I stood up. Behind the door was my perfect man, that beautiful smile adorning his handsome face. "I'm so sorry I'm late, you know how work is."

Oh, how I wanted to act cross with him, to plant a frown on my lips and cross my arms, but I couldn't. I couldn't help but smile at the way his eyes looked at me, pleading for forgiveness. "It's alright, let's just go." Magnus took my arm in his as he lead me to the car.

We didn't speak during the drive, but he held my hand the whole way, his thumb caressing the back of it. Mellow music played through the speakers and we only had a couple of red lights. We stopped in front of the most fancy restaurant in Ystad and my jaw dropped as I looked between the building and Magnus, a wide smile on his face.

"Did you rob a bank, Magnus? There's no way you can afford this on your salary."

"Yes, I did, but tell no one," he said with a chuckle. "No, actually, I've been saving up for this night." Magnus got out of the car and walked to my side, opening the door for me. I took his hand and he lead me inside and to our table, the whole time his hand on the small of my back. Being the perfect gentleman he is, he even pulled out my chair for me.

We had a wonderful dinner, but I didn't do as most women would and order the most expensive thing I could find. Instead, I bought a small dish from the cheapest area. I knew he must have saved for quite some time to even afford a drink in here and there was no point in making him broke.

"You could have gotten more than that," Magnus said to me after I ordered and the waiter had walked off.

"If it isn't enough then I'll steal from you," I told him with a grin.

"Stealing is a crime, young lady. I could have you arrested."

I winked at him and said, "Only if you're the one that puts me in handcuffs." Magnus laughed and took a sip of wine, his hand finding mine.

I loved when he did that, but there was that word again 'love.' The word I want to say to him so badly, but I'm not sure if it's the right time. I really loved when he glided his fingers across mine, like he was doing right now.

We were about to get into the car after he had paid the check, which he wouldn't share with me, when he pulled me to the side. I looked up at him questioningly, but he only smiled before placing a small box in my hand.

"What's this then?" I shook it slightly, hearing the sound of metal lightly clanking.

"It's a gift, silly. I know you aren't that great when it comes to remembering dates, so I didn't remind you. Happy one year."

"I can't believe I forgot, I'm so sorry!" Where had my mind gone to, one of the most important days of my life and I forgot!

"I wanted you to, actually, but go on, open it."

I bit at my lip as I undid the small bow before opening the box and gasping. There on a silver chain was a beautiful tear-shaped crystal. Even in the small amount of light we had, it still sparkled. 

"Magnus, it's beautiful, thank you." Without hesitation, I went to put it on, but my perfect man grabbed my hands and took the necklace from me.

Wrapping it around my neck and clasping it, his hands ran slowly down my neck and to my shoulders before going lower down my arms. He placed a kiss on my shoulder, making me shiver at the contact.

See, Magnus and I haven't been anywhere near intimate in this year of dating. The way he kissed my shoulder was completely a new experience and I loved it. Damn that word again. The most we've done is make out and even that didn't go far, but we both waited because we wanted to make sure.

"I love you," Magnus whispered in my ear, kissing my earlobe.

I turned to look at him, a bright smile to my face as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I love you, too, Magnus."

With a smile, his lips captured mine, beginning out new year of love.


End file.
